1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image forming apparatuses, and more specifically, to an image forming apparatus that can store and edit a plurality of image data that has coherence as a group of originals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some conventional image forming apparatuses such as a copying machine or a printer are known to have a multi-job function. This multi-job function allows an image to be read in while printing out another image. Image reading and image printing with respect to a plurality of groups of originals can be carried out independently. In such an image forming apparatus with a multi-job function, the image data of the read plurality of groups of originals are stored in a storage device.
Some of the above image forming apparatuses have the function to display information concerning the stored image data corresponding to a plurality of groups of originals. The displayed information includes whether the registered job (a series of processes for a group of originals) attains a standby state for transmission or attains a state of currently receiving data. The user can carry out appropriate processes such as modifying the print mode with respect to image data of a certain job, deleting image data, and the like while confirming the display (display on the confirmation screen for stored text).
The above-described image forming apparatus continues the process for a plurality of jobs such as reading and printing out image data even when the job information is provided on a display in a screen for the stored text. For example, when the user provides display of information of a job that attains a transmission standby state on the stored text display screen in order to delete that job and the process for that job is now due, the transmission operation of that job will be initiated unintentionally.